Blog użytkownika:Bursztynowa32/Miraculous: Druga strona miraculum
To mój pierwszy wpis, więc piszcie jeśli będzie coś nie tak, jestem otwarta na wasze opinie. Przekrzywiony tekst jest dodatkowym wpisem od autora :) Miłego czytania :3 UWAGA SĄ TU MOMENTY ADRIENETTE ^^ 'ROZDZIAŁ 1' Był poniedziałek czyli znienawidzony przez wszystkich dzień tygodnia. Wychowawczyni oznajmiła że klasa organizuje wycieczkę nad jezioro, którą zrefundował Pan Agrest - Moi drodzy teraz Sabrina wszystkim rozda zgody, które bardzo proszę przynieść do tej środy. - Stary, ale niespodzianka - zaśmiał się zdziwiony Nino i klepnął mocno Adriena w plecy. Adrien zaniemówił, w jego głowie krążyło tylko jedno pytanie - od kiedy jego ojciec interesuje się czymś co nie jest związane z jego biznesem. - Halo? Adrien jesteś tam? - spytała Alya. - Co? Coo? Mówiliście coś? - Tak, Stary od 5 minut próbujemy się do ciebie dobić. - Sorry, po prostu nie wierze w to że mój ojciec to załatwił, wiecie jaki jest. - Stary, każdy się zmienia. Adrien jedynie uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela a następnie skupił się na lekcji j. francuskiego (wiecie, twórcy są z Francji, więc tak jak by to jego ojczysty język ;)) co mu słabo wychodziło z powodu dużego zdziwienia, które trzymało się jeszcze w głowie. Resztę dnia, jak i cały tydzień był skupiony jedynie na zbliżającej się wycieczce nad jezioro. Gdy nadszedł dzień wyjazdu, blondyn był już na skraju nerwów, w końcu doczekał się tego dnia, na który czekał z niecierpliwością. Przed wyjściem pomyślał aby podejść do ojca i podziękować mu. - Ojcze...znaczy tato, dziękuje za ten wyjazd. - Synu, nie masz za co - i uśmiechnął się troskliwie. - Więc...ja już muszę się zbierać - następnie przytulił się do ojca na pożegnanie. Ten przez moment zdziwiony takim ruchem ze strony swojego syna, przycisnął mocno go do klatki piersiowej a następnie powiedział - Baw się dobrze - Zielonooki spojrzał się na niego i odpowiedział - Dziękuje, nie długo wrócę. - Następnie wyszedł z gabinetu ojca. Po chwili po apartamentowcu rozszedł się głośny huk drzwi. Adrien był już w aucie i jechał pod szkołę, był strasznie podekscytowany. Jego dłonie drżały z szczęścia. Gdy wyszedł z auta, ujrzał trojkę swoich przyjaciół, szybko do nich podbiegł. - Hej! - Ooo stary już myślałem że nie przyjedziesz. - Błagam cię, ja nie miał bym przyjechać - zaśmiał się. Gdy wychowawczyni sprawdziła obecność. Uczniowie zaczęli wsiadać do autokaru. Adrien wsiadając zauważył Marinette siedzącą samą więc spytał ją spokojnie - O hej, Mari moge usiąść? - Pewnie - i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. - Co z Alyą? - Siedzi z Nino. - No wiesz, w sumie są parą - mrugną do czarnowłosej. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy że Alya miała chytry plan aby ich ze sobą zeswatać to też siedziała z swoim chłopakiem, który w pewnym sensie też był w to wmieszany. Autokar wyjechał. Mari po jakimś czasie zaczęła być bardzo senna, więc postanowiła położyć się spać, dziewczyna zmieniając pozycje położyła głowę na ramień Adriena. Chłopak na początku, był bardzo zmieszany ale po chwili troskliwie się uśmiechną i również oparł się o dziewczynę (w sensie położył swoją głowę na jej głowę :P), momentalnie zasną. Alya widząc że Mari i Adrien są w siebie "wtuleni", bardzo się ucieszyła że ich plan się powiódł - Nino, patrz co się dzieje! - Co robią?! - Śpią...są wtuleni w siebie! - Słucham?! - Nooo. - Nie wierze. - To sam zobacz - Chłopak zarwał się szybko, i odwrócił. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zobaczył. Rzeczywiście byli w siebie wtuleni. - Alya, co teraz?- Nic. - Jak nic? - Nino, plan był taki aby Adrien lub Mari zbliżyli się do siebie, teraz reszta pujdzie gładko a jeśli będzie potrzeba to wystarczy delikatnie popchnąć ich w swoją stronę. - Nie wiem czy to wypali. - Wy faceci nie znacie się na miłości. Po godzinie uczniowie przybyli do zaplanowanego miejsca. Gdy wszyscy wysiedli nauczyciel zaczął przedzielać osoby do pokojów. Naturalnie czwórka przyjaciół była razem. Nauczyciel jeszcze dodał - Drodzy uczniowie za ok. 2 godziny bardzo proszę zebrać się koło tego znaku, i pamiętajcie, ubrać się ciepło! Teraz możecie rozejść się do pokojów. 'ROZDZIAŁ 2' Gdy nadeszła pora zbiórki cała klasa stała już przy wyznaczonym miejscu i czekała na nauczyciela. Mijało 5 minut, 10, 20... a wychowawczyni dalej nie było, każdego coraz bardziej ogarniał nie pokój, Wszyscy rozglądali się, tak aby nie oddalać się od grupy, ale żeby sprawdzić czy może nauczyciela nie ma gdzieś w pobliżu. Czekając dalej można było usłyszeć głośny trzask gałęzi. U każdego w głowie, krążyło tylko jedno pytanie - CO TAM JEST?! -Niespodziewanie z zarośli ukazała się postać, dokładnie kobieta. Była ona ubrana w bardzo kolorowy strój obozowy/harcerski. Na jej głowie gościły cudowne rude loki, w których były liczne gałązki. Już po wyglądzie było można określić że jest to raczej zakręcona osoba. Kobieta nagle się odezwała - Witajcie, moi drodzy obozowicze, mam nadzieje że was nie wystraszyłam - zaśmiała się - Nazywam się Liliana Spark, jestem właścicielką tego obozu, nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo się ciesze, że już przyjechaliście - Wszyscy odetechneli z ulgą - Naprawdę? Jestem aż tak straszna? Co prawda nie, którzy mówią że jest trochę zakręcona ale nie wiedziałam że aż tak - ponownie się zaśmiała - No dobrze, to ja dam wam z 5 minutek abyście sobie ochłoneli po tym EFEKTOWNYM WEJŚCIU, a następnie opowiem troszkę o tym miejscu - 5 minut później - No dobrze, moje kochane misie, 5 minut już minęło więc teraz posłuchacie sobie troszkę o tym miejscu - Wszyscy zaczęli słuchać z zaciekawieniem - Więc jak dobrze już wiecie obóz nazywa się "Source dorée" (tłum. Złote źródła), nawiązuje to do jeziora, znajdującego się za mną. Legenda głosi że kiedyś ten zbiornik był źródłem energii dla magicznych stworzeń takich jak Elfy. Podobno na dnie jeziora znajduje się ukryte przejścia do ich świata, więc jak będziecie się tu kąpać to uważajcie - puściła oczko do klasy - Wiadome jest to za sprawą nijakiego Felixa Dupont, który w 1816 roku jako młody chłopak mieszkał tu z rodziną. Uważał że to miejsce trzeba chronić z powodu magii jaka była tworzona. Prawdopodobnie prowadził też dziennik na temat tego tajemniczego miejsca, który najprawdopodobniej jest ukryty na terenie tego obozu. Więc jeśli znajdziecie jakiś bardzo stary notatnik to zgłoście się do mnie - ponownie mrugnęła - No dobrze, koniec tych opowiadań... teraz brygado zapraszam na ognicho! - wszyscy zakrzyczeli ze szczęścia. Właścicielka zaczęła prowadzić wycieczkowiczów, dróżka była dosyć kręta, i prowadziła przez las. Obozowiczka w pewnym momencie się zatrzymała, a za nią cała klasa. Złapała za roślinną "firanę" (taka jak była w Zaplątanych, kiedy Julek ukrywał przed goniącym go koniem Maksem, i tym samym odkrył przypadkiem ukrytą wierze Roszpunki ;3) która pełniła funkcje drzwi prowadzących na teren ogniska, i zaczęła pokoleji wszystkich wpuszczać. Wejście wydawało się bardzo magiczne jak by były to bramy do magicznego leśnego królestwa. Pierwsze co rzucało się w oczy to wielkie rzeżąca się ognisko otoczone kamieniami. Nie daleko znajdował się barek z przysmakami na ogień (pianki, kiełbaski itp.). Na drzewach były porozwieszane małe światełka (typu cotton balls), które dawały przyjemną, a można nawet powiedzieć że romantyczną atmosferę. - Alya, patrz są pianki! - Marinette krzyknęła, a następnie pociągnęła przyjaciółkę. Po 5 minutach dziewczyny, wróciły. Graniasto włosa trzymała w rękach wielką miskę pianek. - Ooo Mari widzę że lubisz pianki - zaśmiał się Nino. - Wręcz ubóstwia - brązowowłosa odpowiedziała za swoją przyjaciółkę. - Hej a może, usiądziemy przy ognisku? - zaproponował Adrien. - Pewnie - odpowiedziała reszta, no może nie wliczając Marinette, którą było można upodobnić już do chomika. Wszyscy usiedli na kocyku, i automatycznie wyciągnęli rączki w strone ciepła, nie ukrywajmy noc była dosyć zimna jak na późną wiosnę/ początek lata. - Hej, zróbmy sobie wspólne selfie! (oświetleniem było ognisko ;3) - zaproponowała blogerka. Cała czwórka, ścisnęła się do siebie i zaczęła robić głupie miny - mówimy "pianki"! - krzyknęła. Po 2 sekundach zdjęcie wyświetliło się na ekranie smartfona - Haha te zdjęcie jest cudowne - oznajmiła okularnica - jak przyjedziemy s powrotem to sobie je wydrukuje. Nagle Marinette się zarwała. - Ej chłopaki, patrzcie jest siatkówka! Idziemy grać? - Jeszcze się pytasz? - krzykną Adrien, siatkówka to jedyny z sportów, w który wprost uwielbiał grać. - Nino chodź jesteśmy razem! - Stary, a jak by inaczej? - Haha Alya, pokażemy tym słabiakom kto tu rządzi? - Pewnie! - Gra się rozpoczęła. Zaczynały dziewczyny. - Mari, wiesz jak odbić tą piłkę? - droczył się z nią Adrien. - Haha bardzo śmieszne, patrz i się ucz słabiaku! - podrzuciła piłkę i z pełnym profesjonalizmem odbiła ją. Następnie odbiła piątkę Alyi. - No, no, no zobaczmy czy umiecie utrzymać serw - następnie odbił szybującą piłkę do muzyka, a ten przerzucił ją na drugą stronę siatki. Dziewczyny były bardzo zgrane ze sobą, jedna wiedziała gdzie jest druga, stojąc do niej nawet tyłem. Na chłopakach wywarło to duże wrażenie ( w sumie się nie dziwie, dziewczyny są silniejsze ;3). - I co? Nie jesteśmy takie słabe jak sobie myślicie. - Zobaczymy - delikatnie przymknął oczy i popatrzył się na Marinette. Gra toczyła się przez następne 20 minut. Puki dziewczyny otrzymały ostateczny punkt.- I co Adrienku? Słabo ci? - zwróciła się Alya do blondyna. - Dawaliśmy wam fory - uśmiechną się sztucznie. - Ta jasne - dodała graniasto włosa - Chodź Alya idziemy się upajać zwycięstwem z innymi - powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Następnym razem nie wygracie - krzykną zielonooki do coraz to oddalających się dziewczyn. - Zobaczymy! 'ROZDZIAŁ 3' - Stary, dobrze grasz! - Dzięki, Nino. Bardzo lubię siatkówkę. To jedyny sport, który MUSZE uprawiać, i robię to z przyjemnością :) - A szermierka? - Może być. Na początku było nawet fajnie, lecz bezustanne dźganie się metalowymi kijkami (bez urazy dla tego sportu ;)) szybko zaczyna być nudne :/ - Hmmm...rozumiem. No dobra, może trochę z innej rury...jak z Marinette? ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° ) - Z Marinette? A co ma być z Mari? - Stary, błagam cię! To widać! - zaśmiał się Nino - Ale co?! - Nie udawaj - brązowo włosy uniósł jedną brew. - Nino, o co ci teraz chodzi? Nie rozumiem :/ - Stary, to widać jak się na nią bezustannie patrzysz, uśmiechasz, pomagasz jej przez cały czas... - Bo to moja przyjaciółka? - Adrien, nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy że jego serce zajmowała własnie ta dziewczyna, z dwoma uroczymi kucykami. - Stary, poważnie?! - A jak ma być inaczej? Co w tym złego że jej pomagam? - Dobra...nie ważne. Widać że się nie dogadamy... - Okey? - Blondyn, był zakłopotany. Wtedy jeszcze kompletnie nie rozumiał przekazu swego przyjaciela. - Idziemy do dziewczyn? - Spoko - uśmiechnął się model. - Co porobiacie? - spytał Nino - Ooo Mari, patrz chłopcy przyszli nas przeprosić - zaśmiała się dumnie Alya. - Hmmm...już myślałam, że ta chwila nigdy nie nadejdzie. - Poważnie? Dobra, powiedzmy że was przepraszamy - odpowiedział zirytowany Nino. - Hmmm...no dobra, przyjmujemy - powiedziała Alya. Nastała niezręczna cisza, każdy się głupio na siebie patrzył i nikt nie wiedział jak ożywić rozmowę. - Tooo...możemy się dosiąść? - uśmiechnoł się głupio Adrien, próbując wybrnąć. - Pewnie - uśmiechnęła się Marinette. - Ciekawe co jutro będziemy robić? - zamyślił się Nino - Podobno ma być jakaś niespodzianka - odparła Mari. - Hmmm...lubie niespodzianki. Już mi się podoba. - pokiwał głową muzyk. Nagle Alya krzyknęła - Jest dyskoteka! Nino, idziemy? - Jeszcze się pytasz?! No pewnie! - chłopak był podekscytowany, kochał muzykę. - Idziecie z nami? - spytała się Mari i Adiego. - Za chwilkę dojdę, nie wiem jak Adrien. - Hmm...ja też - odparł blondyn. - No okey - uśmiechnęła się Alya, od razu zaczęła biec do swojego chłopaka, który miał właśnie zapodawać bit. - Czemu nie poszedłeś? - spytała się Mari, Adriena. - Nie mam z kim tańczyć - ruszył ramionami. - Jest pełno osób, z którymi możesz zatańczyć. No na przykład Chloe. - Chloe? Jakoś ostatnio mnie zaczyna wkurzać. - Ciekawe czemu? - zaśmiała się. - No w sumie...ale nie zawsze taka była, kiedyś była pomocna, przyjazna i taka...taka... - Inna? - Właśnie - uśmiechną się. - Brrr...ale zimno - zadygotała dziewczyna Chłopak spojrzał się na ciemnowłosą i bez wahania zdjął swoją czerwoną bluzę a następnie zarzucił ją na ciało Marinette. - Adrien...nie było trzeba - zarumieniła się. - Nie przesadzaj...I tak było mi ciepło po tym "emocjonalnym" meczu siatkówki - zaśmiał się. - Dziękuje - a następnie zbliżyła się do chłopaka i położyła swoją głowę na jego ramie. Adrien momentalnie poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele. Bardzo dawno nie czuł czegoś takiego. Ognisko trwało do momentu puki nie wybiła godzina 12:00 w nocy. Wtedy to właścicielka oznajmiła - Moje kochane misie, niestety musimy się już zbierać. Musicie się wyspać przed jutrzejszą wspaniałą wyprawą! - Bardzo proszę, abyście przed udaniem się do domków posprzątali tutaj - dodała jeszcze wychowawczyni. Marinette od razu zabrała się za sprzątanie, a dokładnie za pozbieranie brudnych naczyń. Każdą szklankę, talerzyk, kubek, widelec i inne pozbierała do wielkiego czerwonego kosza. Próbując podnieść, już wtedy bardzo ciężki koszyk, ledwo co ustawała na nogach. Chwytała z każdej możliwej strony. Gdy myślała że już uzyskała sukces, nie poczuła że przechyla się do tyłu, a wraz z nią wielki kosz wypełniony naczyniami, już wyobrażała sobie ból a zarazem przygniecenie kiedy nagle... wszystko zastopowało, Marinette nie przechylała się już do tyłu a kosz stał się magicznie lżejszy. Graniasto włosa otrząsnęła się, a następnie zauważyła blondyna, trzymającego drugą stronę kosza...To był Adrien, chłopak uśmiechał się skromnie do dziewczyny - Może ci pomóc? - Nie było trzeba, dała bym sobie rade - zaśmiała się pewnie. - Tak, tak...właśnie widziałem...jak nie dawałaś sobie rady ;) - Oj tam, oj tam. Ale dziękuje - uśmiechnęła się, rumieniąc. - I co? Podoba ci się tu? - Adrien, spytał się idąc z wielkim koszem. - Jeszcze się pytasz?! TU JEST WSPANIALE! - Bardzo się ciesze - blondyn się zarumienił - Dopiero co przyjechaliśmy, a już trzeba spać iść. Jak ten czas szybko biegnie :( - Ehh, niestety tak :( - Ale...miejmy nadzieje że będzie to najwspanialszy wyjazd. Spędzałem tutaj każde lato do momentu kiedy moja mama...no wiesz...Zawsze bawiłem się tu wspaniale, jeśli chcesz mogę pokazać ci tu parę rzeczy, które odkryłem przez ten cały czas, który tu spędziłem. Ale pamiętaj, nie będziesz mogła nikomu o tym powiedzieć - szepnął do Marinette - Obiecuje - odszepneła. - Dziękuje, misie za pomoc. Widać, że zrobiliście dużo. Możecie iść już do pokoju. Połóżcie się jak najszybciej spać. Musicie się wyspać na jutrzejszą wyprawę. - uśmiechnęła się właścicielka. - Dziękujemy! - odpowiedzieli razem, a następnie zaczęli prowadzić się w stronę domku. Wchodząc zastali parkę (Alya i Nino) śpiących przytulonych do siebie. - Nie spodziewałem się że zasną szybciej od nas - szepnął, a następnie się zaśmiał. - Ja też - mrugnęła do modela. - To co? Chyba nie zostaje nam nic innego jak też iść spać. - Racja. - Śpisz na górze? - spytał się Adrien. - Tak, śpie nad naszą parką, więc zasne w aurze miłości - uśmiechneła się. - He he, no to słodkich snów - zarumienił się. - Dziękuje - również się zarumieniła. Domek nagle ucichł. Każdy był już zajęty snem...do godziny 2:00 w nocy, kiedy Marinette wstała cała wystraszona. Trzęsła się ze strachu, a po jej czole spływał zimny pot. Momentalnie zeszła po drabinkach, podeszła do parapetu, usiadła na nim i zaczęła przyglądać się pełni księżyca, królującej w oknie. Rozmyślała...jakie to mogło mieć znaczenie, nigdy nie miała takich snów. W pewnym momencie poczuła rękę na jej ramieniu. Od razu się odwróciła...ujrzała Adriena - Coś się stało? - odezwał się blondyn - Miałam zły sen...spokojnie, połóż się spać - uśmiechnęła się troskliwie. - Ale... - Adrien, serio... - Napewno? - Tak - Marinette uśmiechnęła się lecz, nie było to prawdziwe. W środku czuła wielki strach, spowodowany okropnym koszmarem. Bała się położyć, wiedziała że to może powrócić... - Mari...ale jeśli... - Marinette przerwała - Adrien, nic się nie stało. Księżyc mnie po prostu uspokaja, za chwilkę pójdę spać. - Ehh...no dobrze. Ale pamiętaj...jeśli coś się stanie to możesz się zwrócić do mnie - troskliwie uśmiechną się. - Dziękuje - Dziewczyna się zarumieniła, a Adrien położył się. Ciemno włosa siedziała tak następną godzinę...bała się i to bardzo...Nagle się zerwała, podeszła do łóżka blondyna. Chciała obudzić chłopaka, ale się wahała, lecz przypomniały jej się słowa powiedziane godzinę temu. Szturchnęła delikatnie śpiącego, a on momentalnie się odwrócił a następnie się zerwał. Zobaczył zapłakaną, klęczącą przed jego łóżkiem Mari - Co się stało?! - Strasznie się boje - powiedziała łykając łzy - miałam okropny koszmar, boje się iść spać bo wiem że to powróci, nie wiem co mam robić a...- Adrien jej przerwał - Mari...spokojnie, nie bój się, jestem tutaj - a następnie przytulił mocno dziewczynę, wtedy poczuł że Graniasto włosa mu się podoba, zrozumiał o co chodziło Nino, na wcześniejszej rozmowie... i rozpoznała to... rozpoznał że tą różą, lezącą w jego sercu, którą dawała mu wsparcie była właśnie Marinette, to ona mu pomagała kiedy ten siedział przygnębiony, to ona wysyłała te wszystkie "anonimowe" prezenty i to ona była przy nim przez ten cały czas. Para po jakimś czasie położyła się spać...ale koło siebie. Byli w siebie w wtuleni, tak jak Alya i Nino, tylko że wyglądało to bardziej uroczo :3 'ROZDZIAŁ 4' Był ranek, godzina 8:00 rano. Mari i Adrien spali w najlepsze i nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że całe ich "czułości" są obserwowane przez Nino i Alye. - No nie spodziewałem się aż tak szybkiego przebiegu zdarzeń - oznajmił zdziwiony Nino. - Mówiłam ci, wystarczyło ich delikatnie popchnąć w swoją stronę - zaśmiała się pewnie. - Muszę ci przyznać racje. - Cichoooo! Budzą się!- krzyknęła szeptem. (logiczne ;)) Łóżko zaczęło głośno trzeszczeć. - Wstajemy moje gołąbeczki, już ranek - oznajmiła Alya, żartobliwym głosem. - C-co? Jakie gołąbeczki? - zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem, ledwo co wybudzona Marinette. Następnie podniosła głowę przyzwyczajając oczy to otoczenia - Emm...gdzie ja jestem? - Jesteś w domku obozowym, a dokładnie w łóżku a obok ciebie...- Nino nie musiał kończyć, ponieważ fiołkowooka dosłownie wyleciała z łóżka zdezorientowana całą sytuacją i krzyknęła - Co tu robi Adrien?! - To my ciebie powinniśmy spytać złotko - zaśmiała się blogerka. - To nie tak, jak myślicie! Miałam zły sen i...- Alya, przerwała jej, kładąc palec na malinowe usta przyjaciółki, dając znak milczenia.- Mari spokojnie, nie musisz tłumaczyć - powtórnie się zaśmiała. Dalsze próby tłumaczenia przerwał głośny jęk Adriena, który oznaczał jego kolej na pobudkę. - Stary, wstajemy! - Która godzina? - zamruczał. - 10:00 - zażartował Nino. - Która?! - nie słuchając dalszych słów, wybiegł z łóżka jak torpeda i skierował się do łazienki. Wyszedł po 5 minutach, a następnie odparł - Yyy czemu się tak na mnie patrzycie? - Adrian był ubrany w spodnie od pidżamy, które były podwinięte w bardzo dziwny sposób, w które na dodatek był włożony t-shirt z podobizną Batmana. Schodząc w dół, było można dostrzec dwie inne skarpetki, jedna w biedronki a druga w czarne kotki. Nie mówiąc już jego o włosach, które wyglądało jak gniazdo dla ptaków. - Yyy nie nic - odparła Alya, powstrzymując się od śmiechu - Wiesz, może lepiej nie spoglądaj w lustro - mrugneł do blondyna. Po godzinie cała czwórka wyszła gotowa na planowaną "przygode". - Hej...Adrien, co między wami zaszło?- spytała ciekawy zaszłej sytuacji, Nino - Mari miała zły sen więc...no...przytuliłem ją?- Adrien, zaczął się drapać po głowie. Między czasie Alya spytała o to same Marinette - N-Nic nie zaszło...Ojej Alya, on mnie tylko przytulił - wytrzeszczyła się sztucznie. - Taaa...ty coś ukrywasz - wskazała na nią palcem. - Nic, nie ukrywam. Ty cały czas przytulasz się z Nino i jakoś nie ma w tym problemu a ja...- Przerwała jej Alya - Ale my, moja droga, jesteśmy parą a wy...właśnie, a wy kim jesteście? - Przyjaciółmi? - odpowiedziała zestresowana Marinette. Co miała odpowiedzieć? Sama nie wiedziała jaka łączy ich relacja, ale wiedziała jedno, że jest ona baaardzo dziwna. *** Wycieczka trwała już dobrą godzinę i nie których było można zobaczyć niezłe zmęczeni. Marinette natomiast była zachwycona widokami, które otaczały szlaki zaplanowane na wycieczce. Zatapiając swe fiołkowe oczy, w cudowną przyrodę, nie poczuła, że wpada na Adriena, który równocześnie z nią stracił równowagę i upadł. Chłopak jednak szybko się otrząsnął i zaczął pomagać przyjaciółce - Nic się nie stało? - uśmiechnął się troskliwie, a następnie spojrzał w jej oczy - N-Nie spokojnie...n-nic się-ę nie stało - jąkała się co chwile. W przeciwieństwie do Adriena, dziewczyna było bardzo zmieszana sytuacją, która zaszła zeszłego wieczoru. Następnie wstała i szybko odbiegła od chłopaka udając, że czyta plakietkę, ustawioną koło pomnika. Pomnik przedstawiał kobietę, ubraną w bardzo zdobiony kostium, który przypominał trochę suknie. Miała "Déjà vu" (czyt. Deża wi/Deża wu), gdzieś widziała ten pomnik a tym bardziej tę kobietę. Tak bardzo zatopiła się w swoich myślach, że nawet nie usłyszała, jak cała klasa ją woła, dopiero się otrząsnęła, gdy poczuła ciepły dotyk w rękę, odwróciła głowę i ujrzała Alye, która spoglądała na nią zmieszanym wzrokiem. - Hej. Mari wszystko dobrze? - Troskliwie odparła. - Tak, Alya. Zamyśliłam się. - Okey, too...idziemy? - Tak, pewnie. (zapraszam serdzecznie na mojego wattpada: @MysteriousReader0) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania